Light, Star, Magic !
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: The best friends, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon, are tired of the daily routine. So they start to create jokes and comic situations, while recording everything with a camera. (English Version)


Light, Star, Magic!

Spike appears, with microphone in hand and above a small stage, only a light of a reflector accompanies him.

-Hi dear fandom people, and some new visitors. My name is Spike, and as most will know, I'm the helper and best of Twilight Sparkle. Today we are going to see the first episode of this series that ... wait until I revise the script-

The little dragon turns and begins to read in low voice some papers, then returns to give the view to the public.

\- Now yes, this series will be of the "non-canon" type. That is, it does not have a final goal, there can be 10 episodes as only 5 or 6, or for seasons of 15; The series does not have an end in itself, I think that way is better understood. In it, our beloved unicorns, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie will make one-

Someone shouts behind the scenes:

"It is the great and Powerfull, great and Powerfull, say it again-

Spike sighs, coughs to compose himself and retells the plot.

"The story will deal with our beloved unicorns, the phenomenal Starlight Glimmer, and the great and powerful Trixie. They record some jokes that they will do in Equestria, there is not much more to say, the rest I leave to you so that they read it, says Spike the dragon-

As he walks away, he forgets to turn off the microphone.

"I hope you get paid double the diamonds, not anyone gets into a stage where the light burns your eyes and a pony with false magic is yelling from behind-

End of Introduction.

On the outskirts of Equestria, in a camp with some rabbits, Trixie and Starlight are quietly working, where they help Fluttershy feed the animals. Although with the passage of the hours it becomes tedious and they do it every time with less desire.

-I'm very tired, the great and powerful Trixie can not work anymore, this is boring, I give up-

Says the blue unicorn, as it falls theatrically on the floor.

-One moment, you're not going to leave me all this work. Cheer up friend, we have to find a way to make it more fun-

Trixie just does not answer, so her best friend reasons some ideas, until she finally finds an interesting one. She goes to the castle, and then goes back to where her friend is.

-Hey, my great friend Trixie, look what I have here-

Star said happily, to which the blue unicorn rises to look and is shocked.

-Starlight ... What exactly is that? It has a very small mirror inside. If you want to makeup you should talk to your friend Rarity, she is a dressmaker and could change your hair color, it seems that you always had toothpaste in your coat-

And Glimmer answered.

-This, it's a camera ... and I took it out of another universe [Equestria Girls] when I went to visit once, so I thought. Why do not we do the usual things and record it? It could be fun- Her eyes glittered, but then she remembered the last thing her friend said.

-Ah and by the way, my coat is beautiful, do not mess my coat-

Lulamoon was so pleased by this new experience that she did not think twice more to be the cameraman. Using his pony magic, he manages to hold the device and turn it on.

REC ...

-Very good Trixie, how do I look ?, Does the high definition do me wrong?

-You look good friend, you just have to cut your hair, for Trixie you look like a witch with so much mane, not even Fluttershy uses extensions-

Starlight gets angry and looks at the camera.

-I already told you not to go with my extensions, I mean, my mane. But hey, what if we do something with these bunnies ?, we could make them more, "gaseous" -

But Trix did not catch the message.

-Trixie has many drinks in her cabin, because every Friday Trixie is the host of the Trixie Party -

-Wait ... Trixie Party ?, do you mean that every Friday you drink alone ?, that sounds too sad-

-No Starlight, Trixie uses that moment to test its magic ... with much emotion ... -

GlimGlam only saw with a face of sarcasm his companion and continued with his plan. Using needles and thread, we worked a small white rabbit with an orange spot on his head. I put it together with the other animals and both hid in a bush.

-Starlight, you're very sweet. You create a rabbit to keep them company, the powerful Trixie can feel your great love for nature-

Again, her friend apparently did not catch the situation.

-Trixie, if you're going to be with me, at least get into what I told you while the rabbit, has implemented a small dose of "magic-mania", which is frequently used in children's festivals, which has my little rabbit, Is that it can expel very ugly odors-

At that moment comes the yellow Pegasus to observe the rabbits, Trixie records everything that happens.

-Hello, my beautiful and tender beings from this beautiful land, how are you?" Oh, my God, what a sweet thing ... a bunny with an orange stain, that's something I've never seen before, I'll call you spotted-

Star uses its magic and activates the smell, which makes the bunny make a "sound" and smell.

Flutter blushes from embarrassment, until he realizes that he was "spotty."

-I think you ate something that hit you bad, are you good in the stomach?-

Bunny makes 2 sounds.

-ohh ... but, was it a soup in a bad state ?-

Rabbit makes a sound. Behind the bushes, Starlight is laughing and Trixie's eyes are crying, because 2 smelly sounds mean "YES", and one means "NO". What Fluttershy discovers quickly.

-hey, I think I have what is indicated for these cases, wait for me to come back-

The rabbit says yes.

The pony leaves and returns with a pill and some water, she tries to open the mouth of spots, but the unicorn makes it difficult.

\- I do not want to get angry with you, please let me give you this pill that is for your stomach ache-

But at each attempt of the Pegasus, the bunny said "no", which causes the smell to spread to the surroundings and the other little animals to move away. Star and Trixie not only had to endure the smell, but also the laughter.

Tired of trying, Fluttershy clung tightly to spots and carried it to his face to challenge him.

"Listen to spots or you behave well, or I'll leave you with that bad smell forever, did you understand me?"

This time the Bunny was "recharged", and made a sound and then the second that was more serious and long, exploiting his cottontail. Trixie recorded it only one more moment and both left the place, this time already with laughter, so they ended up on the floor laughing at each other.

-Oh ... for Celestia, did you see ... how did Fluttershy put on? I was shocked, it even cost him to regain the sense, Starlight said until he laughed again.

-Yes, Trixie loves these jokes, it's a great idea-

Trixie exclaimed as she laughed non-stop; The age of the jokes began, What other madness will have prepared these two ponies?


End file.
